


You Win

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [35]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	You Win

It was the morning of your 6 week check up after having Heimdall, and you’d just left the doctors. When Steve heard you hoped to visit the tower, it had let to a fight. He’d stormed off after, once again, bringing up Tony. Nothing you said calmed the soldier down, and you had even pointed out that it wasn’t just Tony that lived there.

Thor had tried to be more understanding and just asked that he or Steve or Bucky accompany you. It had been Bucky that had agreed, as Steve refused to speak to anyone, and Thor had to be in Asgard.

Bucky helped you out Heimdall in the car, before sitting in the back with you since the Tower sent a driver. “Sorry you’re stuck with me doll.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “I’m not ‘stuck’ with you, Buck.” You corrected him. “You’re my friend, too, not just Steve’s.”

“But still.” He nodded, knowing when you and Steve fought it was a rough time.

“I’m just glad you aren’t one of those pea brained idiots that automatically sides with their best friend no matter what.” You smiled.

Bucky laughed at that. “No I’ve been told it’s good to have your own opinion.” He chewed his lip, because he was indeed siding with Steve but he didn’t want to get between you guys.

You nodded your thanks at that. “More people should think that way.”

He smiled. “It doesn’t matter to me, but are we staying all day at the tower?”

“I think just until after lunch.” You shrugged. “I mean, unless Nat demands girl time, which she might.”

Bucky nodded. “Just wondering.” He looked out the window until you were at the Tower and carried Heimdall’s seat inside.

You slid out of the other side gently, smiling up sadly at what used to be your home. Taking a deep breath, you made your way inside with Bucky.

Pepper has spotted you first and took you up to where the team was, waving bye to the both of you once you got off the elevator. Bucky continued to carry Heimdall in his carseat, although you’d offer to take him. “Honey, we’re home!” You said in a bad Ricky accent, giggling. “Naaaat.” you added in a sing-song voice.

She grinned as she saw you and came to hug you gently before smacking Bucky on his butt. “Hey lemme see that baby.”

Bucky jumped slightly, having not expected that. “Uh, here.” He handed over the carseat. “I’m gonna go catch up with Clint. Where is he?”

Smirking, she shrugged. “You want him? Go find him.” She teased.

Bucky groaned but walked off, shouting up at random vents for him.

You smiled as she took Heimdall to the largest living room where both of you sat. “Where’s Bruce?”

Nat shrugged softly. “They’ve been in lab all day.”

You rolled your eyes. “Of course they have. Let me guess, they’ll be pale and yell ‘ah, the light, it burns!’ if we get them outside, won’t they?”

She laughed. “Honestly they haven’t come out for days, only for dinners.”

“That’s not good…” You sighed. “JARVIS?” You called out, winking at her.

“Yes, Miss Y/L/N?” He replied.

“Cut power to the labs for an hour in the morning, two in the afternoon, and four at night.” You told him. “They can’t hole themselves up forever.”

“You are no longer authorized.” He replied after a short minute. 

Nat’s eyebrows went up at that. Her legs were bent, her feet on the coffee table, and Heimdall was on her lap. “I was not expecting that.”

“Me, either, actually.” You muttered. “I mean, I should have…” It was stupid to feel hurt over it, but you did. “Oh well. It’s up to them to socialize now.”

“Maybe it’s the new update to the system, since you no longer live here maybe it made up rules or something.” She tried to assure.

You shook your head. “Steve and I have gotten into some fights concerning Tony. I wouldn’t put it past him to ‘drop hints’ or something.” You shrugged.

Nat sent you a sympathetic smile and then focused on Heimdall.

Bruce peeked in. “JARVIS alerted us you were here.” He rushed over when you smiled and gave you a hug.

You hugged him back, smiling. “It’s been too long since I came to bug you guys.” You joked.

“It has.” He laughed lightly before going to say hi to Heimdall.

“And he needs to start getting to know the layout of this place if he’s to annoy you guys, too!” You laughed.

Bruce smiled at that. “It’s a nice break.” He played with his fingers while Nat rocked him lightly.

You desperately wanted to ask if Tony was planning to come in but you stayed quiet. After all, you had told Tony weeks ago that you’d come by. If he didn’t want to see you, it would give you the ‘stay away’ message loud and clear.

As if Bruce could hear your thoughts, he looked at you. “Tony should be down later, I told him to go shower.”

Blushing, you smiled at him. “Thanks. I get enough stick from Heimdall.” You joked.

They each laughed at that while you eagerly awaited for Tony. When he finally came down, his hair was still wet, and he lit up when he saw you. “Hey, sweetheart.” He cape over and sat next to you. “I thought Bruce was lying that you were here just to get me to shower.” He chuckled and kissed you cheek.

You raised an eyebrow. “That bad?” You asked, noticing Bruce nod quickly.

“Nah.” He shook his head, blushing. “We’ve just been working on projects is all.”

“Sure, sure.” You chuckled, pretending not to believe that. “As long as you’re remembering to eat.”

He nodded. “Of course.” He blushed, looking away.

“Wanna hold this guy?” Nat offered.

Tony couldn’t hide his excitement. “Of course.” He nodded.

Your heart soared as you watched Nat place him in Tony’s waiting arms. Biting your lip, you pushed it down and made sure to catch up with the others.

Bucky came in, throwing his hands up. “I quit. I can’t find him.”

Nat snickered. “He’s in his nest somewhere. Come chat with me.”

You chuckled as he came in, flopping on a chair. “Hate to be his kids playing hide and seek.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Heimdall cooed, causing Tony to smile and make noises back. You chuckles lightly. “The guys have a bet of what his first word will be.”

Bucky laughed. “I voted ‘doll’.”

“Thor thinks ‘Thunder’” You chuckled, finding yourself leaning into Tony. Bucky noticed, but didn’t say anything, looking away. He made conversation with Nat instead, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

After a bit, Tony was patting Heimdall’s diapered bottom, rocking. “So, how about we all go out for lunch?”

You raised your eyebrows and looked at Nat as she nodded.

“Now we really have to find Clint.” She chuckled.

“I’ll go call for him.” You stood up and smiled. “Gives me a chance to wander the halls again.”

“Want me to go with you?” Tony asked shyly.

You shrugged. “If you want, but you look comfortable with the Tiny God.”

He stood anyway, cuddling Heimdall close as he followed you out to the hall. You blushed, shoving your hands in your pockets. “He’s gotten big.” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah. Growth spurts.”

He chuckled. “True. How is your healing process?”

You smiled at him. “Well. I haven’t needed any pain medication in weeks.” Which was nice. “And the guys all make sure to help if I’m having a slow day, and feel tired.”

“That’s good.” He smiled, continuing the walk not knowing Clint had made himself seen to Nat and Bucky.

“It is. Bucky has a soft spot for him.” You chuckled, motioning to your son. “Spit up and all.”

“I think everyone does. But I’m clad he’s adjusting too.” Tony nodded.

You nodded, agreeing. “He’ll be popular in school. I mean, the Avengers at his birthday parties?”

Tony chuckled. “He’s still got a few years left.” He bounced him lightly, kissing his head.

“And he’ll be an only child for some time.” You noted.

For some reason that made Tony feel better. “Good, he’ll be spoiled.” He joked.

“That he will.” You agreed. After a few moments, you glanced at him. “I’m no longer an authorized person, so why don’t you ask JARVIS where Clint is? I’m getting hungry.” You chuckled.

He frowned at that. “Oh shit. I forgot. You have to be put in the system. We updated last month. JARVIS, Where’s Barton?”

“With Mr. Barnes.” He replied simply.

You shrugged. “I figured it would change eventually since I don’t live here.” You admitted softly.

“I mean that’s part of it just because we can’t update you as fast, but it’s not intentional.” He began leading you back.

Saying nothing more on the topic, you walked back in silence.

He bit his lip as he returned Heimdall to his seat, calling a car for the six of you. Out of habit, you double checked his straps and cooed at him with a smile.

Bucky took the seat as you all made your way down and Nat stuck by you closely. Your arm linked with hers as you chatted a bit about getting some girl time in soon.

Tony picked one of your favorite places to eat but stayed quite throughout the drive. You seemed so upbeat and happy, and it was bittersweet. He wished it was still him making you smile and laugh. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore, sometimes friendships were too hard.

When you pulled up and got out, you couldn’t help but peck his cheek. “Thank you!”

He blushed and nodded. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Bucky swallowed, handing over Heimdall’s car seat to Nat when she asked for it. He nodded to her and she instantly went back to your side.

But Tony was faster and led the group to give the name of the reservation, ending up being sat next to you.

It was nice getting to get out and laugh with friends, but you found you wished Thor and Steve were able to enjoy it, as well. The thought of Steve made your stomach do churns, you glanced around and saw Bucky was eyeing Tony. Maybe you were wrong about Bucky not taking sides.

You focused your food for a while and thought about things. Before you knew it, it was time to pay, and leave. “We’re gonna be heading back to the house.” You told them as you stood outside.

Everyone kind of made a small noise of protest, but nodding in understanding.

You got in the backseat once more and looked at Bucky. “You okay with going home? You can go back to the tower if you want.” He asked.

Shaking your head, you looked down at Heimdall’s seat that was between you. “No, it’s okay. I’d like to go home. You didn’t look like you were having a very good time, Buck.”

He frowned at that. “What do you mean? I love hanging out with the guys.”

“Every time I saw you, you had this overly serious look on your face, and you were eying Tony…”…” You shrugged. “I thought you weren’t thinking like Steve.”

Bucky licked his lips. “I’m sorry, doll.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m just looking out for my best pal.”

You smiled sadly. “You make it sound like you’re trying to protect him…from me.” You sighed, letting Heimdall suck on your finger as you looked out the window.

Bucky shook his head but stayed quiet for a while. “I don’t want pick sides or anything, but I’m just saying that’s why I was eyeing Stark.”

Instead of replying, you focused on the passing scenery. You needed to have a talk with Steve about this, because you knew that if Bucky was eyeing him like that- Steve was even more upset than you thought. And you knew he was pissed off as it was.

Bucky helped you get down from the car and took Heimdall’s seat in before taking him out of it. “Give him here.” You smiled softly. “He’s going to be hungry and wanting a change again soon, and I think I see a furry cutie who’s eyeing you.”

Bucky carefully placed him back in your hold before grinning and saying hi to Charlie. He crouched and scratched under his chin. “You’re getting so big!” He chuckled.

“I like that he’s fluffy.” You smiled before taking Heimdall upstairs, you’d figure you’d talk to Steve now before Thor returned.

You tapped your knuckles on the door just as Heimdall started to fuss.

Steve groaned and heaved himself out of bed before going to open the door. He didn’t say anything, just offered to take Heimdall.

“He’s going to be nursing in a second. I got him.” You gave him a soft smile. “I just wanted to come talk to you, spend some time with you.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Got tired of Stark already?”

You chuckled and shook your head. “I planned to come home after lunch, and I could tell Bucky wasn’t really enjoying himself.” You sat on the side of Steve’s bed and helped Heimdall latch. “He was too busy eyeing Tony.”

Steve nodded. “Sorry to hear that.” He stayed standing.

Rocking the infant gently, you looked up at Steve. “You don’t trust me, do you?” You asked bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. “When it comes to Tony, I mean.”

Steve clenched his jaw. “To be honest I don’t. I don’t even get how you still want to be friends with him. So obviously there’s some underlying feelings that you still have.”

Your stared at him in disbelief. “Because he was a good friend before he was a shitty boyfriend!” You pointed out. “People are friends with exs all the time, because sometimes you don’t workout, but you are still there for each other.” How was that hard to understand? “And even if I didn’t, he’s friends with our friends, and I’d see him either way!”

“Yet he comes over for breakfast like you’re best pals!” He threw his hands up. “Yeah people are friends with their exes, but not the ones who got treated like shit before.”

Getting up, you had tears in your eyes. “Fine. You win.” You told him, moving towards the door. You were tired of the same old fight.

Steve didn’t make any move to stop you, just stepped aside.

You walked past him, into your room, kicking your door shut behind you. Sniffing, your chest ached. You stared down at Heimdall and rubbed at his head. “Sorry you have to see mama sad.” You breathed, kissing his head. Pulling out your phone, you turned it around in your fingers before tossing it on the bed. You’d have to call Tony at some point. You felt like you were losing Steve by the minute.

Once Heimdall was fed, you cleaned him up a little before laying him besides you, deciding to rest a bit yourself. He was a happy baby, which helped even on your down days. However, once he fell asleep, you were left to your thoughts, and wishing Thor was there.

You shut your eyes for a moment and sniffled, wondering how you could get through to Steve. You weren’t backing down. You weren’t in the wrong.

* * *

Bucky was playing in the back with Charlie when Steve came out. “Going somewhere?” He noticed a gym bag slouched over his shoulder.  

“Out.” He shrugged.

Bucky nodded. “Any idea when you’ll be back?” He stood and walked over.

Steve shook his head. “Nope.” He said simply.

All Bucky could do was nod. “Well alright. I’ll hold down the fort. Don’t do anything stupid.” He shoved at his shoulder.

He gave him a forced smile. “Yeah, yeah.” He told him.

Bucky sighed as he watched him leave, concerned for his friend. His gaze moved to the stairs, wondering what the hell went on between the two of you. He figured he’d make a small snack and take you something. Living there, despite his plans to move out, he’d learned that you needed to snack while nursing. You preferred that over slightly bigger meals.

You sat up when there was a knock, your heart hoping it was Steve. “Come on.” You watched the door, your stomach dropping when the door opened. “Hey, Buck.”

“Hey.” He gave you a sympathetic smile, handing you a bowl of fruit he chopped. “Thought of you.”

“Thanks.” You took it and put it on your lap. “I take it you talked to Steve?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “He went out. I don’t know when or how long or anything.”

You sank back at that. “I told him he wins.”

“Which means?” Bucky frowned.

“I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of trying to explain myself. He wins. I won’t be friends with Tony.” You shrugged. You hated yourself for it, but nothing you did seemed to be right. “I stay friends with Tony, and I lose Steve. I feel like I already have. Who am I kidding?”

He rushed over when you teared up and hugged you. “I’m sorry doll. I wish I knew what to say.”

You gave him a hug in return. “Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime.” He kissed your head. “Wanna hang with me out back?”

“Yeah, let me move him to his crib.” You agreed, wiping your cheeks.

He watched as you took Heimdall to lay down and sighed, pulling out his phone real quick. “Can you suck it up and apologize?” He sent Steve.

Peeking your head in your room after, you gave him a sad smile. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

He nodded and went to grab a few toys for Charlie to play with.

While he did that, you grabbed your phone and the bowl of fruit before joining him. You sat in the grass, thinking to yourself the majority of the time. Will Steve come back tonight? Where’d he go? ?

Looking down at your phone, you sighed and texted him.

**I love you.  
**

* * *


End file.
